


Бесплодные надежды

by Agent_Onyx, fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [18]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Onyx/pseuds/Agent_Onyx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: По мотивам заявки c одной из прошлых битв«Возможно, кого-то из авторов заинтересует пейринг "старший Кугер/Катце". Можно до Эоса и после Эоса».В тексте присутствуют цитаты из романа.
Relationships: Judd Kuger/Katze
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Миди G — PG-13





	Бесплодные надежды

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам заявки c одной из прошлых битв«Возможно, кого-то из авторов заинтересует пейринг "старший Кугер/Катце". Можно до Эоса и после Эоса».
> 
> В тексте присутствуют цитаты из романа.

— Манон, ты помнишь, о чём мы с тобой разговаривали? Прошу тебя, не опозорь имя нашего клана. Если ты хочешь унаследовать моё кресло, ты должен зарекомендовать себя. Ничто не заменит первого впечатления, поэтому постарайся вести себя безупречно. Ты меня понял?

— Да, отец.

Джадд видит отстранённое выражение на лице сына и тихо вздыхает. Манон совсем его не слушает и отвечает на автомате, лишь бы его старик прекратил свои нудные нравоучения. Джадд прекрасно это понимает. С самого детства Манона он понял, что его сын не выделяется среди других детей. Разумеется, он любил его, свою плоть и кровь. Двадцать лет назад сердце Джадда замирало в груди, когда он сжимал в пальцах крохотные тёплые ладошки новорожденного сына. В запертом ящике его рабочего стола до сих пор лежала неприметная папка с детскими рисунками, а в гостиной Кугеров на самом видном месте висели грамоты за достижения в учёбе. 

В памяти всё ещё были живы те моменты, когда он крепко обнимал своего маленького сыночка, качал его на руках или кружился с ним, а Манон восторженно визжал. Время, проведённое с сыном, было невероятно ценно. Джадд действительно души в нём не чаял. И всё же его любовь не была совсем слепой. Он понимал, что Манон не унаследовал его беспристрастный аналитический ум, а сыновьи суждения всегда оставались поверхностными. Оставалось надеяться только на то, что недостаток деловой хватки получится восполнить дисциплиной. Он, как всякий любящий родитель, хотел обеспечить своему ребёнку лучшее будущее из доступных вариантов.

Джадд постучал в дверь, выждал несколько секунд и вошёл в кабинет, где всегда принимал представителя Танагуры. Или, что будет справедливее, именно последний уделял Джадду своё время.

Сердце пропустило один удар. Как и всегда, когда он вновь и вновь видел это знакомое до боли лицо. Катце ничуть не изменился с прошлой их встречи, но неизмеримая пропасть отделяла дорогие Джадду воспоминания от того человека, что сейчас сидел перед ним. Он бы многим в своей жизни пожертвовал, чтобы изменить прошлое, если бы ему тогда предоставили выбор. До того, как родился Манон. Сейчас было понятно, что он никогда бы не женился и не завёл ребёнка, сложись его судьба иначе. Осознавая этот факт, Джадд пытался унять боль в незаживающей ране сожаления и устремить все свои надежды к тому, кто теперь являл собою главную ценность его жизни. К Манону. 

— Спасибо за ожидание, — Джадд легко поклонился и постарался сохранить безучастное лицо, когда Манон не последовал его примеру. Нехорошее чувство обосновалось где-то в желудке, засосало на грани боли. Маленькая деталь, а нервы уже напряглись.

Сев на привычное место, Джадд по требованию Катце предоставил профайлы мальчиков, годившихся для службы фурнитурами. Катце всегда вёл себя подчёркнуто официально и сдержанно. Не проронив ни слова, тот приступил к отбору кандидатов. Естественно, Джадд тоже не позволил себе вольностей и терпеливо ждал дальнейших указаний. 

— Для траханого фурнитура ты довольно много о себе возомнил.

У Джадда больно кольнуло в груди. Он обернулся, будто пытаясь удостовериться, что это его сын произнёс столь позорные слова. Но, кроме них троих, здесь не могло быть никого другого. Автор столь глупой фразы был очевиден. И всё же Джадд не мог поверить, что его сын проявил такую глупость. Бедный, бедный мальчик, как же он пострадает когда-нибудь из-за свой недалёкости.

— Я крайне сожалею. Пожалуйста, простите неосторожное замечание моего придурка-сына. — Джадд склонил голову и говорил очень искренне. — Я сам прослежу, чтобы больше он ничего подобного не говорил.

Видимо, во взгляде Джадда промелькнуло что-то глубинное, поскольку Катце, отвлёкшийся на выпад Манона, всё же оставил его слова без внимания. С идеально невыразительным лицом Катце проигнорировал нанесённое оскорбление. Встреча закончилась очень плохо. Манон будто с цепи сорвался или наглотался дурманящей отравы. Джадд знал, что его сын заносчив и непомерно горделив, но до последнего надеялся, что тому хватит ума определить меру допустимого. Когда Манон продолжил поносить Катце, Джадд был готов сквозь землю провалиться от стыда. Ему никогда не следовало посвящать Манона в детали прошлого Катце, не стоило доверять ему столь важную информацию. То, что устроил Манон, опозорило не его одного, а весь клан. И, разумеется, могло иметь последствия — Джадду было известно, какие проблемы создаст конфликт с представителем Танагуры. Теперь уже не осталось никакой надежды, что в будущем Манон будет способен занять пост своего отца. Отвратительное чувство разочарования горечью осело на языке.

Как только Катце ушёл, Джадд там же, не вставая с места, устроил Манону выволочку. Он кричал так, что стены тряслись.

— Полуумок! Да ты хоть осознаёшь, что себе позволил? Боги, помилуйте мою грешную душу, ибо сын-идиот сведёт меня в могилу! Как же ты не понимаешь, что мир вокруг огромен, и клан Кугеров — лишь песчинка в море? Привилегии нашей семьи имеют вес только здесь, в Гардиан, потеряешь их — и будешь никем. Да послушай же меня, я ведь в тебя ум вбить пытаюсь! Есть люди несравненно влиятельнее, чем я, чем Катце. Все мы подчиняемся их законам, иначе будем уничтожены. Если те, кто выше нас, решили, что Катце должен выполнять эту работу, значит, так тому и быть. Он надо мной начальник. И если ты хочешь занять моё место, тебе нужно это уяснить. Научись подчиняться тем, кто знает и умеет больше тебя, только так ты сможешь сохранить наше положение в обществе. Прошу тебя, Манон, одумайся! С таким гонором ты себя погубишь!

Но Манон остался глух к любым аргументам. Вспылив, он убежал в свою комнату, где выместил злобу на прислуге и в видеоиграх. Мальчишка в теле мужчины. Сильнее разочарования Джадда захлестнул страх за будущее сына, когда тому придётся самостоятельно принимать решения и он уже не сможет во всём полагаться на защиту отца.

Джадд устало опустился в кресло. В руке он перекатывал гранёный бокал для виски, наполненный чуть ли не наполовину. Тревога не покидала его, голова начала раскалываться от тягостных мыслей, внутренности скрутило в болезненный узел. Сегодняшний позор Манона он воспринял как свой собственный. Несостоятельность Манона — это несостоятельность его отца, глупость и выпестованность сына — ответственность родителей, его крах — их ошибки в воспитании. Джадд был одним из немногих, кто обладал бесценным правом естественного размножения, даром познать счастье природного отцовства. Выходит, он бездарно распорядился им. 

А ведь был когда-то мальчик несравненно умнее Манона, на которого Джадд возлагал свои надежды. Мальчик, который, без сомнения, их оправдал бы. Но этому было не суждено претвориться в жизнь.

***  
Воспоминания вернули Джадда к тому времени, когда он сам был лишь немногим старше Манона. Его дед, переживший отца на несколько лет, тяжело заболел и скоропостижно умер, уступив директорское кресло наследнику. К такой ответственности невозможно подготовиться заранее. Особенно если до того старшие прилагают все усилия, чтобы «взрослые дела» не просачивались за закрытые двери рабочих кабинетов. Старик Кугер, наверное, намеревался жить вечно, потому что жадно оберегал свою власть над Гардиан как от своего сына, так и от внука.

Лишь заняв унаследованное директорское кресло, Джадд начал лучше понимать внутреннее устройство попечительского центра, присматриваться ко всем его обитателям. И сразу приметил Катце. С тех пор, как ему стало известно его фурнитурское имя, в своих мыслях Джадд называл Катце только так. Тем более что Катце больше никогда не возвращался к своему детскому имени, и его личные границы стоило уважать.

Но тогда всё было иначе. Мальчишка отличался от сверстников не только естественной красотой. Природа одарила его острым умом, проявившимся с малолетства, способностями к учёбе и покладистым характером. В сравнении с беспечными ребятами он казался очень собранным, степенным. Будто такой малыш уже знал, чего хочет добиться в жизни, и умел себя поставить в обществе. Сёстры посмеивались над серьёзностью этого ребёнка, считая её карикатурной, но Джадд видел в таком рассудительном мальчике нечто другое.

Сперва он просто наблюдал за любопытным «маленьким взрослым», как частенько сёстры называли Катце в разговорах между собой. Наедине с собой он не мог отрицать, что необычная внешность Катце находит в нём отклик. Джадд часто любовался, глядя на него. Волосы насыщенного медно-рыжего цвета и такие же ресницы оттеняли бледную кожу и подчёркивали пепельно-серые глаза. Он был — как яркое пятно на серой стене.

Постепенно Джадд начал подмечать и другие особенности. Катце всегда прилежно учился, а домашнее задание выполнял прежде, чем позволял себе отдых. У сестёр никогда не было претензий к его поведению. Катце всегда вёл себя со взрослыми отчуждённо-вежливо и услужливо. В Гардиан было принято поощрять хороших детей, поэтому ему часто доставались призовые шоколадки и приятные мелочи. Хотя для сестёр и матерей это оставалось простой формальностью, так как они не могли искренне привязаться к такому отчуждённому ребёнку. Зато учителя его нахваливали и реже проверяли домашнее задание, которое всегда было выполнено, а другие дети видели в Катце авторитет. Джадд ни разу не замечал, чтобы Катце выглядел так, будто доволен или что ему льстит наставлять товарищей, но тем не менее, он никогда не отказывался помочь с уроками. Он был настоящей загадкой. Феноменом. Очень удобный воспитанник, о котором только можно мечтать. И тем самым странный. Ни один нормальный ребёнок не сможет удержаться от игривости, детских протестов, проказ, природной любознательности, через которую дети познают мир.

Однажды Джадд обсуждал Катце с матерью блока, которая потом, в тогда ещё далёком будущем, стала его женой. 

— У меня всё время такое ощущение, что этот мальчик тут чужой. Мне неловко от одного его присутствия в блоке. 

— Это всего лишь ребёнок.

— Я знаю. И всё же, господин Кугер. Не может ли быть так, что этот мальчик… не такой, как все?

— Он определённо не такой, как все. 

— Я не совсем об этом. Точнее… Даже не знаю, как сказать. Он точно настоящий? Я имею в виду, из плоти и крови, как мы? Его ведь тоже кто-то родил?

— Что за глупости ты говоришь? В Кересе нет искусственной культивации людей. Он не мог появиться никаким другим путём, кроме естественного рождения.

— В это верится с трудом. Не хочу это говорить, но он совсем не выглядит как нормальный ребёнок.

— Да почему всех так тревожит этот мальчик? Он же ещё маленький, даже не подросток.

— Вот именно!

— Я не понимаю тебя, Хелен.

— Он какой-то словно неживой. Ненастоящий. Дети такими не бывают. Я знаю, что о детях так не говорят, но иногда мне становится жутко от его серьёзности. И другие девушки тоже так говорят. У него как будто нет детства.

— Но разве не о таком ребёнке все мечтают? Послушный, вежливый, воспитанный, умный, старательный, всегда готов помочь, не бедокурит, бережно относится к вещам. У него как будто нет изъянов. Разве не каждый родитель хочет, чтобы его дети были такими?

— Я бы не хотела такого сына. Просто не смогла бы. В том и заключается неотъемлемое качество детей — они всегда всё делают не так, а мы их оттого любим только сильнее. Дети должны быть детьми, а не маленькими взрослыми.

Джадд навсегда запомнил её слова. Намного позже точно такими же словами он оправдывал недостатки своего собственного сына. А тогда его просто заинтересовал феномен Катце.

***  
Джадд медленно прогуливался вдоль живой стены сиреневых кустов. Он остановился в тени раскидистого дерева. Свежий ветерок приятно холодил тело, принося с собой пьянящий запах цветения. Джадд всей грудью вдохнул сладкое дуновение лета. Где-то в вышине чирикали певчие птицы. Маленькая серая птичка прыгала по дорожке, выклёвывая зёрнышки в прожилках земли между булыжниками. Солнце слепило, и перед глазами начинали плыть жёлтые круги, стоило поднять взгляд к чистому голубому небу. Вот что Джадд называл первозданной красотой. Конечно, природа Гардиан не могла сравниться с парками Мидаса или недостижимым для человека идеалом ботанического сада Эос, о котором до него доходили слухи. Но она и не должна была — Джадд умел довольствоваться тем, что имел. Более того, он гордился наследием своего клана, в том числе рукотворным. Кугеры крепко держались за свою исключительность и убеждали себя в своём превосходстве, потому что падать даже с их высоты песочной горки было унизительно больно. 

Ход мыслей Джадда прервал звук приближающихся шагов. Сейчас у детей был послеобеденный сон. Все они должны были тихо лежать в своих кроватях и если и не спать, то так, чтобы об этом не узнали сёстры. А те сёстры, что не следили за порядком в спальнях, вместе с матерями занимались своими делами. Этот час считался их свободным временем, которое девушки могли потратить на свои собственные заботы. Джадд не ожидал, что сейчас в саду окажется кто-то ещё. 

Небольшой круглый камешек прокатился по дорожке и остановился прямо у его ног. Катце пинал его носком ботинка, прогуливаясь по аллеям. Джадд бы поверил во что угодно, только не в то, что этот искусственно безупречный мальчик нарушит распорядок дня и сбежит из-под надзора нянек. Тогда Катце уже исполнилось двенадцать. Он перестал быть ребёнком, но ещё не стал юношей. Его тело вытянулось, утратило детскую пухлость и округлость, но лицо ещё сохранило детские черты. 

— Что вы здесь делаете, молодой человек?

— Простите, господин директор, мне очень жаль. Моё поведение недопустимо, я сейчас же уйду и попрошу сестру Мэри назначить мне наказание.

— Ну-ну, зачем же так строго, юноша? Пообещайте мне, что впредь всегда будете слушаться сестру Мэри, и этот маленький инцидент останется нашим секретом.

— Спасибо, господин директор, — Катце низко поклонился, всем своим видом выражая почтительность. 

Какое-то противоречие было в его поведении. Безукоризненная вежливость и выдержка, но только в присутствии старших. Ведь не по волшебству Катце оказался в саду. До этого он нарушил тихий час, каким-то образом улизнул из спальни, прошёл все коридоры и наконец вышел из главного здания попечительского центра. Послушные дети так не поступают.

— Прежде, чем вы уйдёте, юноша, я должен исполнить свой воспитательский долг. Давайте вы сейчас представите, что я со всей строгостью говорю вам всё, что должен сказать. Полагаю, вам прекрасно известны правила Гардиан, и мне нет нужды тратить своё время на работу сестёр. А теперь скажите мне: что вы здесь делаете?

— Я сожалею о своём недостойном поведении, господин директор. Мне не хотелось спать, поэтому я вышел на свежий воздух. Никому ведь от этого не станет хуже?

— Вы правы, от безобидной прогулки может пострадать только ваша дисциплина. И тут я спрошу: уверены ли вы, что дисциплина не так уж важна, чтобы не бояться её нарушить? Я не стану вас наказывать только потому, что свежий воздух очень полезен для молодого организма. — Джадд заговорщически улыбнулся. — Раз уж вы уже здесь и совершённый проступок не обернуть вспять, почему бы не провести это время с пользой?.. Кстати, как вас зовут, молодой человек?

Разумеется, Джадд знал, как его зовут. Он спросил только для того, чтобы поддержать авторитет директора Гардиан. Нельзя было показывать, что он выделил этого конкретного ребёнка среди остальных, чьих имён не помнил, даже если спрашивал о них когда-то.

Он дождался, пока Катце учтиво представится ему. В то время его имя было другим, данным при рождении. 

— Вот и познакомились. А теперь пойдём, я покажу тебе кое-что интересное.

Положив руку Катце на плечо, Джадд повёл его за собой.

В тот день он узнал, что на самом деле Катце не обделён любопытством. Напротив, он, как губка, впитывал информацию, представлявшую для него интерес, и не стеснялся задавать вопросы. То, как он с неподдельным интересом заглядывал в глаза, только что не открыв рот, тешило менторское самолюбие. Катце внимал ему, и это льстило. У Джадда появилось ощущение, что он, такой рассудительный и хитрый взрослый, втёрся в доверие к этому загадочному ребёнку. Проще говоря, сам не заметил, как попался на манипулятивную уловку. И только осознав, что сделал Катце, понял: у того есть задатки. 

Катце вовсе не был сказочным идеальным ребёнком. Напротив, он был очень хитрым и расчётливым мальчиком, который стремился втереться в доверие к значимым взрослым, чтобы в будущем расчистить себе дорогу наверх. Катце удивительно хорошо уяснил истину, которая обычно становится понятна гораздо позже — чтобы чего-то добиться, нужно зарекомендовать себя как способного к этим достижениям и получить покровительство в своих начинаниях. Джадду было жаль терять такой талант. У него зародилась мысль приберечь Катце для себя. Не допустить, чтобы его вместе с другими выставили за дверь в тринадцать лет, и сделать из него своего преемника. В конце концов, когда-то сам Джадд был таким же манипулятивным и расчётливым ребёнком.

***  
К тому моменту, как Катце исполнилось тринадцать, предрасположенность Джадда только усилилась. Он всё сильнее привязывался к воспитаннику. День ото дня тот становился не только умнее и хватче, его красота тоже постепенно распускалась, подобно бутону. Джадд не раз ловил себя на мысли, что Катце вырастет очень красивым мужчиной. Таким, какого хотелось бы видеть рядом с собой во всех смыслах. Умный достаточно, чтобы сконцентрироваться на том, как выгодно себя вести. Умеющий себя подать. Немного манипулятор, но не переступающий черту, за которой люди начинают ощущать давление. Более того, помимо характера и приятной внешности Катце обладал харизмой. Зачастую с людьми приходится работать только ради общей выгоды, но к Катце это едва ли могло относиться. Он приковывал к себе взгляд, буквально завораживал. Работать с ним было бы не только выгодно, но и по-человечески приятно. Особенно если бы они от профессиональных отношений перешли к чему-то менее формальному. 

Постепенно мысль, что Катце должен стать его правой рукой, плотно укоренилась у Джадда в голове.

Со временем Джадд начал догадываться, что его симпатия не осталась незамеченной. Разумеется. Катце не был настолько глуп, чтобы не сравнить своё особое положение с другими детьми. Ни один из них не удостаивался внимания самого директора. Для возни с ними существовали сёстры и матери. Но только не в этом случае. 

В какой-то момент Джадд начал замечать эти странные взгляды Катце. Долгие, тягучие, совсем не свойственные детям. Так, наверное, смотрят расчётливые любовники, предлагающие свою снисходительность в обмен на подношения. Катце словно чего-то ждал. Поскольку тогда он был всего лишь ребёнком, в его речи легко замечались наигранные интонации. Двусмысленные, почти ничего не значащие фразочки, которые в ком-то более легковерном могли зародить ощущение собственной исключительности. Джадд же замечал эти наивные попытки польстить. Он был почти уверен, что Катце забрасывает удочку, проверяя, не клюнет ли. Что-то вроде: «Иногда мне кажется, что я могу доверять только вам, господин директор, потому что никто не знает меня лучше». Или: «Как вы думаете, возраст имеет значение для настоящей дружбы?» А иногда даже: «Наверное, в моей жизни есть только один человек, который что-то значит». До определённой поры Джадд просто игнорировал подобные вещи. Думал — если он сделает вид, что не замечает, это пройдёт само собой. Но, видимо, ошибся, и молчание было расценено как поощрение. Катце начал позволять себе больше. Намеренно нарушал порядок, чтобы попасть на выговор к директору и остаться с ним наедине. Если замечал, что Джадд чем-то интересуется, сразу демонстрировал ту же увлечённость. Старался угадать, какие книги ему нравятся, чтобы их обсудить, начал показательно увлекаться теми же историческими персонами, любить похожую музыку. Он изо всех сил пытался быть интересным. Джадд какое-то время пользовался этим, чтобы привить Катце хороший вкус. Или хотя бы сделать его более эрудированным. Возможно, даже потакал. Ему нравилось внимание. То, как им наивно восхищаются, без вопросов принимая авторитет старшего, подкупало. Мало кто из людей может устоять перед искушением поучать ближнего. 

И неотвратимо случился момент, когда всё это достигло апогея. Джадд ждал Катце в библиотеке с очередным списком полезной литературы. Той, которую обычным детям не достать. Впрочем, он считал, что большинству воспитанников Гардиан ни к чему даже знать о существовании этих книг. Мало кто из них сможет понять ценность знаний, заключённых в этих текстах. Интересы молодёжи сводились к играм, безделью и первым неуклюжим романам. Тем интереснее было мнить себя причастным к воспитанию исключительного таланта.

Они встретились сразу после окончания уроков. Катце опустился на скамью совсем близко, слегка задев бедро Джадда своим. И сперва будто мялся, держа сцепленные в замок руки на коленях. Опустив голову, он прикусил губу, а взгляд бегал из стороны в сторону. Уже одно только это должно было насторожить. Но когда Катце, глядя прямо в глаза и с придыханием произнося слова благодарности за книги, положил свою ладонь поверх ладони Джадда, тот резко встал:

— Прекрати это немедленно. Никогда, слышишь меня, никогда больше не смей себя так вести! Это непозволительно. Сейчас же возвращайся в свой блок и подумай, какое поведение допустимо, а какое — нет. И впредь не думай, что я опущусь до подобной низости. Мне противно подумать, что ты вот так расценил мою доброту.

Катце опрометью выбежал из библиотеки и ещё несколько недель не показывался на глаза.

Джадд не был больным ублюдком, способным развратить ребёнка. Тех, кто опускался до такого, он не считал людьми. И всё же он был бы лицемером, если бы отрицал, что надеялся в будущем возродить это чувство. Не раз в своих снах он видел, что могло быть, если бы он тогда не оттолкнул руку Катце. И, просыпаясь, тешил себя мыслью, что когда Катце станет достаточно зрелым для взрослых чувств, всё изменится. 

***  
Всё изменилось, когда в Гардиан пришёл представитель Танагуры. Этот черноволосый мужчина, без сомнения, был из элиты. Его неестественно пропорциональное лицо попросту не могло быть сотворено природой, а длинные густые волосы были неотъемлемым символом высшего сословия. Представителя Танагуры звали Леонхард, и у него не было ни одного изъяна.

Джадд обязан был предоставить Леонхарду информацию обо всех воспитанниках, кто соответствовал критериям отбора в фурнитуры. Без исключений. Если мальчик хорошо учился, не был замечен в дисциплинарных нарушениях и обладал приятной внешностью, Джадд не имел права утаивать информацию о нём. Профайлы воспитанников были не чем иным, как каталогом будущей мебели. Джадд постарался спрятать профайл Катце в самом низу списка и надеялся, что тот останется незамеченным.

Леонхард молча пометил профайлы тех детей, которых отобрал для фурнитурской службы, а потом протянул планшет с каталогом Джадду:

— Второго числа, в час дня. 

— Рад быть вам полезен.

Леонхард сдержанно кивнул, и Джадд оставил его — таково было неписаное правило встреч с представителями Танагуры. Он никогда не знал, как именно те попадают в попечительский центр, и никогда не видел, как они уходили. Уже в своём кабинете Джадд просмотрел пометки, оставленные Леонхардом.

— О, нет, только не это, — сорвалось с его губ.

На профайле Катце стоял значок закладки. Он был отобран в фурнитуры. Спина Джадда покрылась холодным потом. Он отлично знал, какая участь ждёт его фаворита — оскопление и рабское существование. Клан Кугеров был отлично осведомлён, для чего Гардиан служит Танагуре — является фермой генетического разнообразия и поставщиком живой мебели. Только воспитанники оставались в счастливом неведении. 

Джадду стало тошно от несправедливости этого мира и осознания, насколько ничтожна и ограничена власть даже самого важного в Кересе человека. У него была одна-единственная дорогая сердцу вещь, лелеемая мечта — и ту несправедливо и жестоко отняли.

Он здесь был хозяином и всё же не имел права ослушаться. И если Танагура потребует у него отдать всё до последней нитки, он тоже не ослушается. Потому что отказ повлечёт непомерное наказание. Джадд решил лично сообщить Катце новость. Попрощаться.

— Меня выбрали? Неужели это правда? — спросил Катце с улыбкой. Было физически больно смотреть на это.

— Да. Сегодня твоя жизнь изменится навсегда. 

— Это большая честь, так ведь? Я не буду жалким отбросом, снующим по колено в мусоре на кересских свалках. У меня есть будущее! Невероятно. Из всех выбрали меня. 

Катце широко улыбнулся, в его глазах появилось выражение мечтательности. Сколько раз Джадд видел прежде подобные лица при передаче фурнитуров Танагуре — не сосчитать. Воспитанники покидали Гардиан в полной уверенности, что добились в своей жизни чего-то важного. Но когда такое произошло с тем, кто был ему близок, Джадду стало не по себе.

— Тебя выбрали, это точно. Но есть ещё кое-что. К сожалению, мы больше не увидимся. Никогда.

— Неужели в Эос такие строгие правила? Совсем никогда?

— Да.

— Наверное, тогда нам стоит попрощаться? Спасибо вам за всё. Вы научили меня всему, что я знаю, и я вам бесконечно благодарен. Без вас я бы так и остался никем, просто глупым самоуверенным мальчишкой. Вы открыли мне целый мир. Я этого никогда не забуду. Я рад, что вы позволили мне сопровождать вас всё это время. И я всё-таки буду надеяться, что мы ещё встретимся когда-нибудь.

Катце буквально светился от счастья. Наверное, он искренне верил, что вытащил счастливый билет в безбедное будущее.

Глядя на это, Джадд не смог признаться. Слова просто застряли в глотке. Нет, он не мог стать тем, кто разрушит хрупкие амбиции совсем юного Катце, ознакомив его с жестокой реальностью. Он не мог сказать, что на самом деле значит стать фурнитуром. Он с трудом выдавил из себя утешительное:

— Поверь, ничто из этого не стоит благодарности. Это я должен благодарить тебя.

Джадд крепко обнял Катце. Раньше он считал непозволительным переступать эту черту. Теперь это уже не имело значения. Это был последний шанс сблизиться перед тем, как потерять Катце навсегда. Джадд глубоко вдохнул запах волос Катце. Они пахли в точности так, как он думал — теплом, солнцем и немного металлом. А, может быть, так тогда казалось. Объятия были тёплыми, уютными, невинными. Джадд навсегда их запомнил. Тёплую спину, вздымавшуюся от дыхания под его ладонями, ощущение лба, прислонившегося к его плечу, запах волос, чистой одежды и кожи. Дыхание, щекотавшее шею. 

— А теперь иди к остальным. С этого момента ты самостоятельный мальчик. Постарайся быть счастлив и никогда не сдавайся. Я верю, что ты сможешь добиться большего. Ты исключительный человек, я никогда не встречал таких, как ты. И помни, что ты всегда значил для меня многое.

Катце понимающе улыбнулся. Такая многозначительная улыбка. Из-за неё Джадда с новой силой захлестнуло злое разочарование, ведь он понял — надежда ещё не была потеряна. Точнее, она оставалась до последней секунды, наступившей вместе с выбором Леонхарда.

Потом Катце и других детей усадили в служебный транспорт. 

Ярость клокотала внутри, не имея выхода, всё время, пока Джадд возвращался в Гардиан. Уже запершись в своём кабинете, он позволил себе сорваться. Бумаги и подставка для канцелярии полетели со стола вниз. Он не был готов столкнуться с жестокой правдой, насколько мало он значит. Чего бы он ни добился, этого никогда не будет достаточно, чтобы просто прожить свою жизнь так, как хочется. Он ничего не смог сделать. Просто не имел выбора.

Джадд никогда себе этого не простил.

***  
— Мои соболезнования. Скажу честно, Манон был той ещё занозой в заднице, но он был твоим сыном. Наверное, тебе очень тяжело потерять его.

Джадд сидел напротив Катце словно вовсе отсутствующий — вялый, эмоционально выжатый и убитый горем. Со смерти Манона прошло чуть больше месяца. Парень так и не смог оправиться после увиденного в подземельях Гардиан. Его помешательство прогрессировало, а сам Манон сгорал буквально на глазах. Месяц назад ночью его переломанное тело нашли на земле. В очередном приступе Манон выбросился из окна. 

— Однажды я уже пережил нечто похожее. Но тогда у меня ещё оставалась надежда оставить после себя наследие. Теперь всё кончено. После моей смерти управление Гардиан перейдёт к другому клану. Ветвь Кугеров оборвалась. 

— Мне жаль.

— Не стоит. Я сам виноват. Всегда был и буду. Я не справился со своими задачами. Не смог правильно воспитать Манона. Мои огрехи в воспитании привели к тому, что сын вырос тепличным цветком и тут же увял, попав в ядовитую внешнюю среду. Я не смог защитить его. И не смог защитить тебя. Теперь я пожинаю плоды собственной глупости.

— Нет, Джадд, глупость — это считать, что твоих сил когда-либо было бы достаточно, чтобы изменить мир к лучшему. На Амои не существует такого понятия, как «приложить усилия». Как бы ты ни старался, ты можешь только привстать на цыпочки, но не взобраться на гору. Ты сделал всё, что мог. И нет твоей вины, что наследственность сыграла с тобой злую шутку. Ты не мог предугадать всё, что случится с твоим ребёнком. Вот как живут люди, чьи жизни не контролирует генетический конвейер Танагуры.

— Всё равно я…

— Я ни в чём не виню тебя, Джадд. Мы оба делали всё, что было в наших силах. Но в этом мире есть силы, превосходящие наши. Ну-ну, неужели ты плачешь? Такой сильный, властный человек, как ты? 

Джадд шумно вздохнул и замер. Катце обнял его. Погладил по голове. Не в силах больше изображать стоицизм, Джадд опустил на его плечо тронутую сединой голову и дал волю чувствам.

Объятия Катце были сдержанными и тёплыми. Совсем как тогда. И от его волос всё ещё пахло солнцем, даже запах сигарет не мог до конца это перебить. 

Столько лет прошло, а ничего не изменилось. Оба они — подневольные люди, дрейфующие в неспокойном океане жизни. Джадд знал, что он уже начал идти ко дну.


End file.
